Pounds spankings
by Guitarband16
Summary: A story from the movie space jam based on the character Pound... (Story can continue I just need ideas... Message if you have any.) (Rated M for later chapter.)


Walking the streets was an orange alien known as Pound. This alien had a large butt everyone wanted to get their hands on. One of those people was a man named Trevor, and he wanted to spank Pound for years and today was his chance. Pound walked past the bench Trevor was on and was motioned to take a seat. Pound took a seat next to him and looked at him. The two got to know each other as they talked. Pound and Trevor introduced themselves to each other. Soon Pound began to get up and leave, but Trevor grabbed his arm before he could. Pound looked at the man as if he were crazy. "let my arm go." Pound told him impatiently. "I'll only let you go on one condition, and that's if you submit to a spanking." Trevor smirked as he spoke. Pound groaned seeing as he had no other choice, since Trevor wasn't letting go. Pound bent over the mans lap and waited the spanking. Pound blushed a dark red as he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down. Trevor grinned at the sight of his butt and gave it a slight rub. After a moment of admiring his butt, Trevor raised his hand and brought it down with a loud *SMACK.* Pound gasped in pain as a pink handprint appeared over the center of his butt. Trevor continued spanking Pound, alternating from left and right cheek. Pound moaned slightly as his butt jiggled after each slap from Trevor's strong hand. Trevor smacked all over, enjoying the view of it jiggling under his hand. Pound moaned louder as his sit spots and hips were also smacked hard. Trevor's hand kept smacking harder and harder each time. Soon Trevor was at his full strength and noticed Pounds butt was a dark red. Pound was softly crying as his butt ached, never has he been spanked before by a human. Trevor didn't stop yet as he felt he wanted to keep going. He was using all his might and slapping the big orange butt before him. Soon Pound was crying as his butt ached terribly. Trevor smirked and stopped, watching pound get up and rub his red butt. Trevor handed him a piece of paper "be at that address tomorrow for another session, if not I'll spank you worse than I intend." Pound groaned as he fixed his clothes and Trevor left, this was going to be a long and sore period of time. -the next day- Pound didn't go to Trevors house the time trevor said, so Trevor grabbed a belt and a hairbrush. Trevor walked to pounds house and Knocked on the door, which was the start of pounds demise. Pound opened the door as Trevor let himself in, and grabbed pounds arm, dragging him to a room in the basement that had a stray box in it. Trevor smirked and took a seat on the box, pulling pound over his lap. Trevor removed his pants and underwear and began spanking the large bare butt. Pound yelped and squirmed as his butt was slapped by Trevor. Trevor kept paddling away as his hair brush made a resounding *WHACK* the went off the walls. Trevor kept paddling, not stopping just yet. Soon pound was crying, so Trevor stood him up and bent him over the box, grabbing the belt. Trevor began whipping the belt against his butt, making him wail out in pain. Trevor smirked and kept going, this was going to teach him not to forget. Soon Trevor stopped and looked at him "Next time don't forget to meet at my house tomorrow." -and so it continued for a bit- A few days later, a man saw Trevor spanking pound by the fountain on the bare bottom and smirked. This man was a business man who had to see a product called "strong gloves." and he thought a commercial of Trevor spanking Pound with them on would be great. He approached as Pound fixed his clothes and rubbed his. He told Trevor about the job and Trevor agreed, whatever involved spanking Pound, he was in. The following day, Trevor took Pound to the place Blindfolded. The man greeted them and smirked seeing Pound. The man gave Trevor some gloves that only covered the palm and part of his fingers. "I figured the fingers didn't need covered since this is a type of glove for anything." Trevor nodded and took Pound over his lap, baring his orange butt. Pound blushed and moaned as he felt his pants being removed. Trevor wasted no time and began to instantly spank his big butt with his gloved hand, watching it jiggle. The man smirked as he was Trevor spank Pound as the camera rolled. Soon pound was squirming. Trevor held him down and kept smacking, making ever inch of the large ass jiggle and bounce. Pound began having tears in his eyes as his butt stung a lot more then usual. Trevor went harder, making sure that the glove was a good tool, which it was 


End file.
